


Why You Knock

by C_Syns



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Barely there romance, Being Walked In On, But like they weren't even kissing at the time yet, F/F, tcesters don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Syns/pseuds/C_Syns
Summary: “We gotta go!”“What, why, what’s April say?”“She didn’t say anything! She’s dead.”“Dead?”
Relationships: April O'Neil/Casey Jones, April O'Neil/Cassandra Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Why You Knock

Leo and the Raphaels appeared in the center of Aprils living room, and landed like a pair of bosses, managing to be quiet and not knock over anything for once. The often glued together cat statue that lived next to the plant kept all it’s current limbs in their current positions, the new TV did not need to be replaced (yet again), and the vase of fresh flowers on the coffee table didn’t end up in a broken, wet heap of plant matter and ceramic. 

“Okay I’ll talk to April.” Raphael said, the red, mystic duplicate of him stood still, holding a box of party supplies and gifts in his hands, Raphael put the matching box he had on top. Leo nodded, watching to make sure the Raph duplicate didn’t knock anything over.

Raphael sprinted to Aprils room.

“Okay, sorry dad almost found all the surprise party stuff can we-'' He'd started talking before he was really in Aprils room and as he registered what he saw he stopped, one foot in the air.

April and Cassandra Jones were sitting on the fire escape, outside the window. They were still holding each other, half leaned in, half turning to see Raph. Cassandra turned bright red and April held her head in her hands. There was a short moment where no one moved at all. Raph turned and shut the door behind him. The sound of one solid thump and Leo exclaiming could be heard from the living room.

“IamsosorryaboutthatI’lljust go.” He said, to the door and the hall as he sprinted back out to the living room. 

“Raph what did you do?” Leo asked, scooping falled party supplies back into the boxes they came from, both were on the ground. “The red Raph just went poof, come on I know we don’t buy breakable stuff for dad anymore but what is up?”

“We gotta go!”

“What, why, what’s April say?”

“She didn’t say anything! She’s dead.”

“Dead?”

“Yeah, uh. Dead tired, she’s asleep, let’s ask Todd if we can hide the stuff at his place.” Raph said, quickly.

“Man, you are so weird sometimes.” 

A new red Raph appeared to pick up one box and real Raph got the other. Leo sighed and grasped each one by their shells. They appeared just outside of Todd’s property, the gates to the puppies place on earth rising high in front of them.

“Just to be clear when I go see April next she’s not dead, right?”

“No, she’s fine. She was napping!” 

Leo frowned and leaned closer to Raph, squinting his eyes and looking at his brother up and down. He sniffed, and his face screwed up as he covered his nose with his hand.

“Well someone here smells like a liar, but whatever I guess.” Leo said, crossing his arms. The Raphs looked at each other, both with furrowed brows and strained smiles. The real Raph pushed the mystic Raph and Leo into Todds property and up to the door of his camper. Mystic Raph knocked and the sound of excited barking puppies and tapping feet could be heard through the door.

Leo leaned against the outside of the camper and pulled his phone out as Raph went inside. He was still tapping when Raph came back out, holding an armful of puppies.

“Man, we never come up here when we can just enjoy this place.” He said, puppies wiggling in his arms and licking at his face. He cooed at them and laughed when one tried chewing on his thumb.

“His teeth are too small.” Raph said, eyes huge and shining.

“April’s not texting back, you sure she’s okay?”

“Yes, if she were in trouble we never would have left. Now are you gonna help me pet these puppies?”

Leo paused, phone still in his hands, and turned slowly to give Raph a look. He threw his phone onto the picnic table in front of Todds camper to take several puppies from Raph. He petted them and snuggled them against his face.

“I know you’re distracting me, but these guys are so cute.” Leo said, smiling and snuggling the puppies against his face. He laughed as they wiggled and licked his face. He stopped to give Raph a serious look.

“I’ll get answers out of you later.” He said, with an ominous edge. Raph felt sweat gathering under his mask. Then Leo planted his face back into his armful of puppies and cooed and giggled at how cute they were.

Raph wiped his arm over his brow, despite the fact that his mask enclosed his entire head and such a motion would do nothing. Then his attention turned back to the puppies wiggling in the crook of his own arm, to coo and dote over them, all thoughts of interrupting delicate moments were pushed aside and forgotten under the pure onslaught of cute, baby dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero (0) ideas for a romantic fic in my empty coconut head but like. Give me Capril or give me death.


End file.
